A Seventh Year Christmas
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: What happen's when you play spin the bottle with the marauders? People make out of course. Boys kiss girls, girls kiss girls, Boys kiss boys? What is this craziness? But in the morning the teenage years leave James and he makes a life changing choice.


The sun was setting on the grounds of Hogwarts, covering the latest snow fall in darkness. It was Christmas break so the halls of the school were decorated with all sorts of Christmas colored objects. The school was also mostly deserted besides a few students that stayed behind.

James Potter made his way through the empty halls, moving as fast as he could while wearing the invisibility cloak. He was almost to the Gryffindor passage when he had to duck suddenly as a candy cane went flying over his head. It was Peeves, but he wasn't throwing it at James he was throwing it at a painting of a man who was sticking his tongue out at the poltergeist. James grinned as the little man scampered off into neighboring portraits, James made sure the ghost was out of site before he slid the cloak off and entered the common room.

Once inside he headed up to the boy's seventh year dorm. Tonight the boy's dorm was not filled with just Sirius, Remus and Peter but also included (the seventh year girls) Lily, Emmeline, Hestia, and Marlene, Sirius' younger brother Regulus and his friend Barty Crouch Jr. They all looked up as James entered, Sirius stood up and said.

"So?" James smiled and pulled two large bottles of firewhisky out from under his cloak and said.

"Ladies and men folk, we are in business." James tossed a bottle to Sirius, who looked at it.

"Wow, this is high quality stuff."

"Hagrid knows his whisky." James replied. Sirius smiled and placed the bottle in the center of the circle. Remus who had decided to sit out of this "inappropriate" game was standing against a bedpost with a book shoved in front of his face, but he had looked up when James had entered.

"James Am I going to be cleaning up after all of you tonight again." James chuckled.

"You wouldn't have to bother with it at all if you played too." He turned to Sirius "Why don't you explain the rules to the new comers." Sirius nodded.

"Alright spin the bottle is very simple you spin the bottle and kiss the one it points to, but we (He indicated James and himself) thought of some more rules to make it a little more interesting. Whoever is spinning spins the top bottle." he tapped the bottle in center of the group at which the bottle floated a couple of feet off the ground.

"Then after it tells you who you're going to kiss you spin the bottom bottle." James slid the second bottle under the first. "This points to the person who decides whether it's a peck or tongue." Everyone laughed. "Also if you refuse said contact you have to take a shot of whisky."

"How is that a down side?" Peter asked

"The whole idea is to soften you up if you drink the first time you're not as likely to refuse the second time, or whatever. Sirius replied, Peter made an "oh" face.

"Well I suppose I will be the only one left sober tonight." Regulus said catching Sirius' eye, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Black?" Sirius asked his little brother.

"Could be, whatcha gonna do about it?" Sirius made to move.

"Alright, alright no kissin' before the bottle spins." James cut in taking a seat next to Lily. "Who's first?" Regulus and Sirius both pulled out their wands but Regulus tapped the bottle first.

"Sirius this is creepy he's like your twin, man-whore n' all." James said chuckling

"He really needs a different role model." Sirius said through a smirk.

"It's not like I had a choice to be your brother." Regulus said as the bottle spun 'round.

"Well yah but no one made you run for man-whore of the year, you did that yourself mate."

"As defending champion, are you scared?" Regulus replied. Sirius reached around Remus' legs and smacked Regulus. They began attacking each other.

"You know I can move if you need me to." Remus said looking down.

"No you're fine." Regulus replied smacking Sirius again. The bottle slowed and finally stopped to a round of cat calling and wolf whistles. Sirius stopped trying to hit his brother and this with his lack of concentration resulted in him getting smacked in the ear, he whacked at the air in Regulus' direction but continued to look at the bottle.

"James gets the first kiss of the night." Sirius said with a laugh. "Alright spin the second bottle Reggie." Regulus scowled at Sirius.

"Don't call me that." He said pointing his wand in Sirius' face.

"Yah okay tap the bottle fool." He said in a very "not threatened" tone of voice, though he kept his eye on his brother's wand until it was pointed in another direction. Regulus tapped the second bottle, it spun with inconstant speed until it landed on Lily, and she smiled.

"Oh, no." James groaned.

"Oh, yes." Lily said and she put her finger on her mouth in a sarcastic thinking face. "hmm… let's start the night out with a little tongue." She said finally.

"You must be bored." Sirius said Lily nodded with extreme speed.

Regulus was the first to move advancing on James who still seemed to be in a state of shock. When you hear gossip in the halls of Hogwarts it's usually someone trying to ruin someone else's reputation, however the one rumor that seemed almost obvious was that Regulus was just as much of a man-whore as his brother. Regulus sat on his knees in front of James he put his finger under James' chin pulling him closer, their lips meet. James was somewhat reluctant to open his mouth but as he did not want to be the first to drink he let his lips part. Regulus' tongue swirled its way into and around in James' mouth. James closed his eyes for the moment to picture Lily in Regulus' place. Regulus finally backed away returning to his seat, James sat for a moment his mouth still slightly open trying to regain composer. He opened his eyes to find everyone looking at him, He laughed heartily.

"Okay who taught that kid how to kiss?" He said "Was it you Sirius? I think he's better then Lily." Sirius gave a shudder, stole Remus' book and chucked it at James. James dodged it only to be hit with Lily's Daily Prophet.

"Ow! Yah okay, kidding." He said looking up at Lily who was giving him an "I hope so" look. Remus who looked very annoyed about being interrupted crossed his arms.

"You know he enjoyed himself though." Regulus whispered to Sirius, Sirius chuckled under his breath.

"May I have my book back now?" Remus asked scowling down at Sirius. James grabbed the book from behind him and threw it to Remus, but before he could catch it Sirius did and he looked up at Remus. "It's your turn." Sirius said. Remus gave him an irritated look.

"I believe I made it clear I did not want to play."

"Well that's too bad." Sirius said "Because you're not getting it back 'til you spin." Remus rolled his eyes and tapped the bottle. The bottle began to spin; Regulus stared at it for a few moments then said to James

"What makes you think that Sirius taught me? Maybe I taught him." James snorted and Sirius hit Regulus over the head with Remus' book.

"Ouch!" Regulus shouted "You're supposed to be all nice to your younger brother, teach me moral lessons and all that."

"What are morals?" Sirius asked sarcastically everyone laughed accept Remus who was still glaring at Sirius. Sirius laughed along with everyone then noticed that the bottle had stopped and he smiled, as it had stopped at himself. "Tap the second one, Mooney."

"I already said I'm not playing." Remus said not looking up from his book, which he had grabbed while Sirius was distractedly looking at the bottle.

"Remus John Lupin, either tap the second bottle or I'll just pick for you." Sirius growled Remus sighed and shot a spell at the second bottle making it spin. The bottle pointed at Peter this time and Peter shouted. "Tongue!" Sirius stood up facing Remus, who looked over his book.

"I'm not playing." He said defiantly. Sirius turned to look at James; James nodded and shot a spell at Remus. It hit Remus' tie which unraveled itself snaking down Remus' arm. Remus' arms were forced above his head making him drop his book and wand. The tie rapped itself around Remus' wrists binding him to the bed post. Remus looked really irritated now.

"Come on." He said "Let me go." Sirius shook his head.

"Unless you want to get drunk, I suggest you cooperate." Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't drink the firewhisky, he hated alcohol. Remus frowned balling his hands into fists, making the restraint tighten.

"Jerk." He said still glaring at Sirius, but this time it seemed almost fake.

"Most girls think so." Sirius replied, closing the gap between their mouths. Sirius put one of his hands on Remus' cheek and the other on his waist. Remus didn't open his mouth at first but then remembered the word "Drunk" and didn't want the word to describe him any time soon. Remus opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes; he felt Sirius' tongue creep into his mouth. Remus continued to stay tense determined to rebel at his current situation. Sirius' hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck stroking a finger up and down from the edge of his hair line to his shirt collar. Despite how much Remus tried to keep composer and stay tense he began to relax, his body fell into the kiss as much as it could and instead of his hands pulling at the restraints he held them to keep himself as upright as possible. They kissed for several more seconds before Sirius pulled away, Remus whined softly at the lack of touch, and then bit his lip to keep himself from making any more noise. Then he heard Sirius speaking and opened his eyes feeling very groggy.

"You sure you don't want to play Mooney?" Sirius smirked Remus' tie snaked its way back around Remus' neck. Remus sighed, picking up his book and laid it on the bed.

"Well if I don't are you going to continue tying me up every time it points to me?" he asked Sirius' mouth grew into his trade mark smirk which when it appeared meant that he would have his way no matter what. Remus sighed rubbing his wrists and sat down next to Sirius. James laughed.

"Way to go, Sirius." He said and everyone laughed. "Alright it's your turn Sirius." Sirius tapped the bottle they all watched as it spun 'round. It stopped and was pointing at Lily, the seventh year girls all giggled Sirius looked over at James. He didn't much fancy getting socked in the face by his best mate 'cause he kissed his best mates girl.

"Hey I'm not doing it unless you say it's alright." James opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Lily.

"Hey, it's not cheating if he invites me into this kind of situation, plus he gets to kiss me whenever he wants, this is a special occasion." James opened his mouth again, but Lily put a finger over his lips.

"Hey, Suck it up you get me all you want Christmas eve tomorrow." James' eyes drooped a little trying not to imagine the details of that statement so that he wouldn't have to sit through the rest of the game with a raging hard on. He kissed her finger that was still on his lips and said.

"Look I'm fine with it, tap the second bottle Sirius." Sirius did and it landed on Remus, he thought for a moment then said "Peck." Sirius and Lily meet in the middle of the circle and kissed. Remus had his reason for not wanting Lily to be sucking face with Sirius and this was because he wanted to keep Sirius all to himself as much as possible.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin our awesome firewhisky free game." Peter said "But I could really use a drink." Sirius took in this suggestion.

"Well." He said "If one person drinks everyone has to, anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone shook their heads, but Remus frowned.

"I do." He said Sirius turned to him.

"Gawd, do I have to force you to have fun." He said

"What's your definition of fun?" Remus replied Sirius flung his arms in the air in exasperation.

"You're impossible!" He said Remus smirked.

"It's a popular theory, now hand me a glass." Sirius' mouth fell open.

"Yah, I was messing with you, now hand me a glass before I turn your head into one." James threw a glass over to him and passed around the rest. Crouch tapped the bottle that was in the air twice, it pointed it's self upward, opened itself and shot streams of whisky into the air just enough to fill every ones glasses then it resealed itself and returned to the spinning position.

The shots of whisky went down one by one. Everyone grimaced at the burning feeling in their throats everyone except Regulus, Sirius and James (they've obviously done this a lot). Remus however ones the only one to cough and splutter (he doesn't drink…ever). Sirius smiled as he watched Remus ingest the very hard liquor. Remus hiccupped as his eyes rolled slightly, he wasn't drunk yet (it was only one shot) but he was already tipsy. Sirius grinned

"I always knew you were a light weight." He whispered against Remus' ear lobe and biting it a little. Remus tensed slightly and tried to keep himself from moaning aloud.

They continued around the circle with a couple more rounds of whisky in the middle and wound their way back to Regulus. He tapped the bottle, it spun and it spun and landed on his brother. Sirius coughed on his shot of firewhisky as he saw where the bottle had stopped.

"Come on…" He said "…there are limits!" He shouted at the bottle. Regulus smiled and tapped the second bottle and this landed on Emmeline. She giggled hard and din't stop giggling when she said "Tongue." Sirius growled and suddenly found that Regulus was on top of him.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." He said before their lips connected. The weight of his brother made Sirius fall back onto his elbows he felt Regulus' tongue slide across his lips and then into his mouth. The funny part of this was that despite the protest of having his brothers tongue in his mouth, he dimly asked himself what he was complaining about. Sirius began to kiss back and soon the rest of the group ended up playing a round without them. (to be fare none of them were sober enough to really register what was happening because if they had Remus would have jinxed Regulus by now.

The night progressed on word and by the time the bottles were empty (no one had refused they all just really like firewhisky) the entire group was very inybreeate-ed… Inneatbreeateed… Innybraated (inebriated, you get the idea) Peter had passed out, Marlene couldn't stop laughing, Barty and Emmeline had decided that they didn't need a bottle to tell them when to kiss so they began snogging of their own accord, Regulus was listening intently to Remus who was trying to explain that you know it really was impossible to tie ones tie without using ones hands or wand and if you attempted to do so you might accidentally turn yourself inside out. Sirius, Hestia and James were all lying on their stomachs and playing tiddlywinks with an opened sack of chocolate Galleons. This didn't last long since every time it was Sirius' turn he decided to eat one of the coins instead of actually taking his turn. Lily was lying on top of James and was attempting to braid his hair (of course this is impossible). They all ended up passing out around four o' clock and the marauders' dorm was silent (this is a very rare occurrence).

James awoke first at about noon with an enormous headache and hard-on he discovered, at some point he supposed Lily had managed to undo his trousers which was impressive for someone so drunk. He went into the bathroom and grabbed himself one of the pre-made Blood-Brain Calming drafts (hangover potion Remus had made them for their party) he downed a potion and heard someone moving around in the bedroom he grabbed another potion and headed into the next room to see who it was. To no surprise it was Sirius, Sirius nodded in thanks as he received the potion and downed it. He wiped his mouth and looked down to James' pants.

"Who undid your trousers?" James looked over at Lily who had his belt around her head. Sirius followed his gaze and laughed silently. James laughed as well, and then noticed that Sirius' trousers were also undone.

"The real question is who undid yours?" They both scanned the room looking for Sirius' belt and shirt which had somehow come off too, James spotted Sirius' belt first and said.

"Well, I think your brother out ran you for man-whore of the year this time." Sirius looked over to see his brother with his belt in his mouth, he shuddered.

"I really hope that's the only thing he had of mine in his mouth." They laughed

"You're right." James said through a chuckle "He does need a new role model." Sirius grinned.

"It's not just that I'm his roll model it runs in the family." James was the one to grin this time.

"Yah, inbreeding does run in your family." Sirius and James both chuckled softly and Sirius began to scan the room for his shirt. He caught site of Remus who was tied to the bed post again with Sirius' shirt as the bond, he whistled.

"That's something you don't see everyday." He said pointing out Remus to James.

"It's defiantly new." James replied "I mean I knew guys were getting it on and everything, but I still have trouble visualizing Remus doing anything but studying in the library." Sirius smiled.

"Yah I know what you mean, but one has to wonder what's going on under that table." James chuckled.

"No wonder he likes the library and here I was thinking he was just a teacher's pet book worm." They laughed and talked and eventually moved into the bathroom so that they wouldn't disturb the others. A few minutes later Regulus walked into the bathroom rubbing the back of his head and holding Sirius' belt. He handed it to Sirius and downed a potion, he turned to face them leaning against the sink. He smiled with a smirk identical to Sirius'.

"I hope that's the only thing of yours I had in my mouth." He said James laughed.

"Sirius said that too." They all began to laugh but stopped when they heard a yelp from the bedroom. The three of them rushed out to find Remus trying to stay quiet but was obviously in horrible pain. Sirius untied him and handed him a potion.

"You are such a light weight; I bet you don't remember anything." He said Remus scowled

"I don't really accept for a clear recollection of me saying I didn't want to play."

"Aren't you glad you did though?" Sirius said in a very sexy tone which would have made any girl faint, Remus glared at the hate able but yet extremely sexy Sirius Black. Sirius didn't wait for a reply instead he kissed Remus hard on the lips pushing him backward against the bed post once more. Remus looked shocked for a moment, but dropped the empty potion vile and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. Regulus raised an eyebrow.

"I had a feeling. . ." He said trailing off his sentence. James looked over at him.

"You had a doubt?" Regulus shook his head.

"Not really." Remus and Sirius finally broke apart panting, Remus scowled.

"I didn't want to play." Sirius looked down at his companion's trousers with a smirk.

"You could've used your wand on me." Remus' eyes twinkled with an unfamiliar glow as he looked at his trousers too.

"That's what she said." Remus replied. Sirius' eyes got wide and began to darken with arousal as he watched Remus' mouth form into the in(famous) marauder smirk, that until now had only appeared on the other three marauders.

After that everyone began to wake up, James suggested that they all go get breakfast and so they headed to the great hall in order to fill the stomachs with something other then firewhisky. They all sat around a table talking and laughing about things they remembered and things they didn't. They talked with their mouths full of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and fruit pastries until finally James tapped his orange juice glass with his spoon and they all became silent, as he began to speak.

"This is most of our last year at Hogwarts, I think that I can speak for those of you who are leaving that Hogwarts will be greatly missed." The crowd of the seventh years nodded. "On another note however, I don't know if any of you know my extremely lovely girlfriend Lily Evans who I pursued for who knows how long, to finally convince her to go on a date with me." Everyone laughed turning to look at Lily who smiled mischievously. "Though. . ." James continued "…I don't recall that first date being very good." Everyone laughed again and James pulled Lily up and away from the table. "I'm pretty sure that this lovely girl who thought of me as just an ass, has come to grips with the fact that…well, it's nice to grip an ass once in awhile." Regulus whistled along with everyone's laughter "This beautiful, kind, sweet, caring woman has been amazingly patient with all of my flaws of being a complete asshole, of my cheesy boyish cons and my dreadful pick up lines." Lily blushed and the crowd laughed once more.

"When I saw Lily for the first time she had just stopped Snape, Sirius, and me from being expelled, mind you this was our first year on the train to Hogwarts." Lily shook her head at the memory. "I recall telling Sirius as we got back into our compartment that…" Sirius cut in.

"That you wanted a piece of that." James looked at Lily now who had an eyebrow raised. James continued "The exact wording doesn't really matter the point is that from then on I don't believe there was a time that I wasn't looking at her." Sirius coughed and James looked at him and said.

"Do you mind, you're ruining my moment."

"I didn't say anything." Sirius said in sarcastically innocent tone, everyone laughed.

"Anyway, three years later Lily and I had our first not so good date and even though that first date wasn't so good she's still my Lily Evans." James moved his gaze from the table crowd and into Lily's eyes.

"Three years today I asked Lily Evans to be my Lily Evans and she agreed, but now I ask her…" He got down on one knee in front of Lily "…to be my Lily Potter." Lily put her hand over her mouth as she watched James pull a ring out of his pocket and slip it on to her finger. The group of spectators all gasped and Lily looked like she was going to cry tears of joy.

"Yes!" she shrieked through her now loosened tears. James stood up as she jumped up into his arms rapping her legs around his waist kissing him fully on the lips. The crowd hollered and cheered as James spun Lily around and around, he finally placed her back on her feet and Lily said to him.

"I don't remember much from yesterday but I do recall promising that you would have me all to yourself today." She brushed her finger down James' chest. James looked up at his fellow classmates.

"Excuse us." He said, as he and Lily sidled to the doorway with a large amount of wolf-whistles from Sirius and peter saying "Your excused!" as James approached the door with Lily in the lead James smacked her in the ass. You could imagine Lily's face as instead of hitting him as she probably would have done you saw her arm reach out and grab him by his shirt collar pulling him through the door.


End file.
